cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Babysitting Mama
''Babysitting Mama ''(Babysitter Mama or ベビーシッターママ?) is a babysitting simulation-styled minigame compilation video game for the Wii console. It is the third spin-off from the Cooking Mama series. It includes 50 different baby mini games and activities, like playing, washing, etc. Modes *'Babysitting' - The main mode of the game. By picking a baby you can follow the schedule given to them and earn a new page for each one completed. *'Babysitters Guide' - You can practice any mini game you struggled to complete here. *'Memories!' - View pictures of activities you have done with the baby. Each baby has their own book. *'VS Play!' - 2 friends can play against one-another in this mode. *'Options' - Back to the title screen, clear data, and credits Babies As you play the game, you can unlock more babies to play with. The first baby the player can play with is Yuto, a baby who resembles the doll packaged with the game. Yuto is light skinned with a small tuft of orange-brown hair and blue footy-pajamas. The second baby is Lucy, a baby girl with dark colored hair worn with a small ponytail. She wears yellow-orange clothes. The third is William, he's the dark skinned baby with short curly hair. He wears green clothes. The fourth baby is Emma. She is often in a bad/grumpy mood. She has soft blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wears pink clothing The fifth is Daniel, a baby with short blonde hair on the top of his head. He has dark blue-black eyes and wears dark blue clothing. The sixth/final baby is Koyuki. A pale skinned baby with dark purple-black hair worn with a clip. She wears white and purple clothes. Mini Games and Activities There are about forty to fifty mini games in Babysitting Mama in total. This is a list of a some of them: #'Rocking' - Gently swing the baby back and forth like Mama, to make it smile. In more difficult times, it changes to the up and down segment. #'Milk Time' - Feed the baby their milk by tilting the nunchuck piece forward. But make sure to avoid the red. #'Burp!' - Pat the baby gently on each blue segment on the line to burp them. #'Rock the Cradle' - Tilt the baby gently back and forth. It could either lull it to sleep (only using small tilts) or it could make it laugh (using both big and small tilts). #'Diaper Change' - In this mini game, use your nunchuck to change the baby's diaper. Shake the rattle when the baby is getting unhappy. #'Swing the Baby' - Gently swing the baby to make it laugh, but be careful not to shake it. In more difficult modes, follow the arrow. It sometimes spins like a wheel. #'Spin the mobile' - Keep the bar with the music note to keep the baby happy and laughing. #'Shake the rattle' - Use the nunchuck to shake the rattle the required amount of times shown in the bubble or follow the pattern in the three bars (each bar could have up to 3 times) #'See-Saw Time' - Move the baby up and down on the see-saw. #'Baby Race' - Move your Nunchuck up and down to race your baby against another baby. #'Dance to Sleep' - Move the baby left to right, then up and down, to calm it down and make it fall asleep. #'Swing Set' - Push the baby in its swing, but don't shake it! #'Patting' - It's much like shaking the rattle, except the patting version. It could either calm the baby down and make it smile, or lull it to sleep. Trivia and Goofs *Earlier artwork of this game hinted that some of Mama's friends would be seen in the game but they do not make any appearances in the current/final version. *Mama's mouth didn't move in Spin the Mobile when she said "Oh, I wonder who that be" *The unnamed babies slightly resembles the main babies the player takes care of in the game. *Even though it's unknown how old the babies are, they seem to be around 9 months old *When Mama was surprised to what happened in the game, her mouth doesn't move when she says, "Oh my!" or "I'll be right there!" *This is the last game to be released for the Wii. Gallery Babysitting-mama-plush.jpg Kate Cameo.png Blonde emma.jpg Babysitting mama emma.jpg Babysittingmama83002.jpg Babysittingmama2010-05-17-5.jpg Babysittingmama2010-05-17-4.jpg Mama.jpg Babysitting mama 06.jpg Emma 2.png Koyuki.jpg Babies.jpg Emma.jpg Snap.jpg Snap!.jpg Pee-a-Boo!.jpg Step by step.jpg Bunny.jpg Hurry to the kicthen.jpg Spoon feed.jpg Race 2.jpg Race.jpg See.jpg Face.jpg Rattle rattle.jpg Dry 4.jpg Dry 3.jpg Dry 2.jpg Dry.jpg Bath3.jpg Bath2.jpg Bath.jpg Catch! 2.jpg Catch!.jpg Run!.jpg Clean 2.jpg Fashion fun.jpg Spoon.jpg Feed 2.jpg Follow the rattle.jpg Feed.jpg Feed the baby.jpg Baby talk.jpg Shake and Cool.jpg Shake and Cool 2.jpg Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Cooking Mama Games